After Party: sequel to Love Fest
by The Original Tsuki Kage
Summary: This story is just what happens before and after 'Love Fest' Kadaj x Yazoo x Riku. This contains yaoi.
1. The begining

After Party

OK if you don't like yaoi (boy loves boy) don't read this.

Authors note: I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts, if I did do you think that I would write this to get my yaoi ideas out, no it would be in the games!

_Italics are thought_

I would like to thank Reviewwiz for, giving me permission to keep writing for 'Love Fest' and please check out the original 'Love Fest' to see where this all started.

I would also like to thank Reviewwiz for being my beta, and helping with this story.

"OK, not funny where is my jacket? I have to meet up with Sora to discuss our English project!" Riku heard giggling.

_Okay, Kadaj giggles? That's totally not creepy_.

It had been one year since Kadaj and Yazoo adopted him, but only a month since they told him that they loved him more than fathers should.

"Come on, why do you need this? It isn't even a real jacket. It has no sleeves" Riku turned his head to the speaker. It was Yazoo, leaning in the doorway.

"It's warm, anyways." Riku replied dismissively, with a smirk upon his face. "I like it; it sets this look off" he said, head held high.

"Sorry, didn't know you had a look going, I thought you were just throwing things on". Riku looked over his shoulder to find Kadaj holding his jacket.

"Yes I do, thank you very much. And I don't just throw things on," Riku said hotly "well, except for my Pajamas, I mean really, who's going to see them?" He concluded.

_Oops, bad choice of words. Now they're looking at me with their identical mischievous grins, darn it._

"Oh, I don't know about that" Yazoo stated like he was discussing the weather but with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I knew those were a bad choice of words" Riku sighed to himself.

"For you yes, for us no" Kadaj said playfully, his tone telling Riku to watch out. Their son's words had sparked a passionate memory deep inside the brothers.

Judging by his father's actions, Riku asked, "Now's the time to run, right?"

"Oh no, now's the time to find a good hiding place and pray to god that we don't find you" Yazoo said, taking a step closer, Kadaj doing the same.

Looking from one to the other, Riku stepped backwards, trying to get out of reach. All of a sudden, the brothers started moving faster. Riku tried his best to run. He yelped as he felt Kadaj grab him, and Yazoo wrap his arms around him.

The family was laughing as they shared this tender moment, the two fathers planting kisses on Riku's cheeks.

"Get...off...please" Riku giggled almost like a madman.

"No" they replied in unison, laughing as well.

When he three had calmed down from laughing, the brothers hadn't stopped kissing Riku. They sat on the couch, Riku trapped in a hug between his parents.

"We love you, Riku" Yazoo whispered in his ear softly, and then he kissed it.

"So much" Kadaj cooed, and then did the same.

"I love you, too" Riku replied to the both of them, planting a smooch on each of their cheeks. Riku stole his vest from Kadaj and moved away quickly, before they could catch him. The teen then bounded out the door. "See you later!" Riku shouted over his shoulder.

"Brat!" he heard Kadaj shout back.

Riku arrived at the beach where Sora said he would be. Sora was always the type to play around and make faces in the water, which he was doing right now.

"Having fun yet?" Riku asked, shaking his head in mock dismay.

"Nope" Sora cheerfully replied.

"Well, that's good" Riku said casually. Sora laughed at the casualty of the conversation. Riku decided to join in. He had to admit, it was pretty funny.

Sora was adopted as well. The brunet was adopted before Riku. Both teens were taken into the care of two fathers. Sora had been adopted by a man named Genesis and another named Angeal.

How did Riku know this you ask? Well shortly after Kadaj and Yazoo adopted him,

Angeal and Genesis come over to introduce their adopted son to Riku. It was a surprise to all four adults when Sora and Riku ran towards each other, having already met. A year apart is hard for best friends; you tend to miss each other.

While the young boys were catching up, the four parents talked about how they enjoyed having kids, biological or not.

"Sora can be a handful but after a year we realized that, it was just his personality. He likes new people, loves to play in the park a lot, and likes to be outside" While Genesis mused on about Sora, Kadaj and Yazoo Kept quiet. Angeal piped up once or twice only to add something in or correct Genesis who waved it off.

"Truth be told, I don't think that Riku likes us very much" a depressed sounding Kadaj finally said.

"Maybe he needs some more time to warm up and get to know you guys better" Angeal answered encouragingly

"That's just the thing! When we try to spend time with him, he pushes us away" Yazoo stated trying his best to hide the hurt

"Oh, don't worry about that, he is kind of stand offish, but he came from a bad home, he is probably afraid that if he lets you near you'll hurt him somehow" Sora had come over to the group, leaving Riku alone. He silver haired boy had pretended he wasn't listening. Sora was telling them the truth, and Riku was afraid.

"Well that and after a while, he learned how to take care of himself and his bio dad. You know, do the laundry, cook decent meals, and clean the house. He even lied about his age to get a job to pay for things! Heh, he did that at the orphanage too, to help out Ms. Gainsborough. She was grateful that he knew how to take care of himself, and he even helped out with the other kids. He knew the kind of things that not many 20 year olds know how to do, all with little school and work experience," Sora continued "He just needs to learn that there are people that don't expect him to do that. All they expect from him is to go to school, do his best, play with friends and family, and just be happy." Sora finished his speech and Riku realized Sora knew more than he let on,

_Weird, maybe he was more than intelligent than he appeared to be._ Riku thought later, feeling guilty for thinking so low of his friend.

"So what your saying is, he is independent and isn't quite sure how to be dependent on others?" Kadaj asked sounding a little relived.

"Pretty much!" Sora replied.

"That's good. Not good that he wasn't treated well, But at least we're not the problem" Kadaj said.

Later that night, Riku decided to spend time with his new parents.

"C...can we watch a ... a movie together?" Riku asked not sure what to expect.

"Of course Riku, what are you in the mood for?" Yazoo asked with a beautiful smile. It made Riku feel as though he had butterflies in his stomach. To his misfortune, Kadaj noticed

"Don't worry he creates that feeling in anyone, including people of high spiritual stature" he said sarcastically.

"Ummm... how 'bout a… uh... comedy" Riku said, not sure about what he was doing.

"Okay, in or out" Kadaj said, smiling like his brother.

"What?" Riku was confused as to what his father meant.

"Do you want to go out to the movies, or do you want to watch what we have here? We could also rent, if you want that." Yazoo explained

"w-what do you guys want to do?" Riku replied shakily. He heard a chuckle.

_Yazoo chuckle, can we say creepy?_ Riku thought, still unsure about what to do.

"C...can we stay here?" he asked

"Of course" Yazoo and Kadaj said at the same time.

"Well, how 'bout we get a pizza for dinner while we're at it?" Kadaj added "that does sound like a good idea, doesn't it? Riku what do you think?"

Riku was just stared at them; they seemed so beautiful and kind

_Riku get a hold of your self! Don't stare, answer their goddamn question!_

"What? Oh, sure that sounds good?" Riku continued to mentally scold himself.

"You okay?" Kadaj glanced at Riku, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm fine, great even. I'm starting to chat with you" Riku said.

_Nice one genius, maybe if you could talk normally, they wouldn't look at you like you're a freak!_

"Okay?" Yazoo stated, each letter being drawn out. Kadaj just chuckled

_Great, now they're laughing at me. Riku, you are officially the joke of the day_. Riku scolded himself.

"Riku, we still haven't figured out if you are vegan or not. No offence, but you don't eat much" Yazoo said, calm and casual, it was like he was discussing an everyday topic.

"Umm… I'm not vegan; I think I eat a lot" Riku reprimanded

_Nice Riku, just nice. Don't make yourself look self conscious. You're still a healthy weight, especially since you're 5' 8" and growing_

"All right, so you're not overly self conscious. That's good, we don't have to worry about you having eating disorders and mental illness" Kadaj filled the silence.

Riku had a feeling that Kadaj was the talkative one


	2. Riku's Journal entry 1

Riku's Journal week 1

In one week I've managed to get two people to hate me. That has to be a new world record.

This place feels so weird; my adopted fathers are always kind, even when I yell at them. I've also overheard Sora talking to our parents about how independent I am, they seemed relieved when they heard that. By the way, Sora and I must have some sort of bond with each other. I hadn't seen him for over a year since he was adopted, and just by dumb luck we found each other again.

I've noticed that Yazoo and Kadaj are so beautiful; it's difficult to look away. Maybe tomorrow I'll have better luck.

Current favorite color: black

Current crush: Yazoo and Kadaj? Can we say weird?

People I wish to meet: Weiss Sable, Nero Sable, Sephiroth Crescent, Zack fair, Cloud and Roxas Strife (Sora's long lost brothers), and Vincent Valentine.

That is all for this entry.

-Riku


	3. I'm sorry, but look at us now

After Party

Ch2 I'm sorry, but we came a long way

I don't own Final Fantasy or Kingdom hearts (wish I did though)

I'd like to thank Reviewwiz for helping me with this chapter, read her stories! Or I'll make Sephiroth come after you! *everyone takes a big step back*

Rated T

The next morning as Riku woke up, he had one of the worst feelings invade him, extreme guilt. "OK Riku you have to do this, you need to apologize to them" he told himself. As he managed to drag himself out of bed and to the bathroom he kept thinking on what to say. "Sorry I yelled, I was in the wrong" he said out loud, 'thank you captain obvious, that'll never do, they picked you out of all the other kids, housed you with no strings attached, and are trying to make you part of the family' Riku kept tossing the thoughts and possible "I'm sorry" words to say. Walking down the stairs he spotted the two men holding hands and watching the TV, early morning talk shows, taking a deep breath he walked over to the couch to stand next to Yazoo's side.

"..." Riku stayed silent as he tried to figure out what the show was about. "Morning Riku" Riku looked down to try and find the speaker, of course both sets of beautiful green eyes were set on him. "Morning" he stated being as cautious as he could possibly be.

"You guys I need to say something to you..." he said feeling his anxiousness build."All right" Yazoo said not looking away; Kadaj looked as though he were ready to attack, protecting his brother from a hormone stricken, moody teen.

"I am sorry for yelling at you two I just...I don't know what to say...every time I try to think of a good apology, it ends up lying flat" Riku sighed anxiety taking over.

"I''I'mnotsurehowtoreactI''vebeennothingbutkindtome!" Riku feeling his anxiety turn into complete and utter embarrassment a blush painting his face to mimic a color of a bright red rose. Both men on the couch look at him confused, until realization hit Yazoo, "oh...honey, don't be sorry you are nervous and a little scared, this is a new place, we don't expect you to be calling this home", of course Yazoo was smiling again.

Riku just stared at them, neither looking away. He finally realized something, "are…are you two brothers?" he asked feeling like a complete idiot.

"Yes" Yazoo and Kadaj said at the same time, "and you two love each other more than you should?" Riku asked. "Yes" Kadaj replied, looking as though fearing Riku would run, knowing that his brother wanted a child and he knew that if one ran, it would be a possibility that they would all run, looking to his brother, who looking more than panicked, looking to Riku to find some type of emotion that would say he would run.

"Why do you ask?" Kadaj asked still studying Riku. "No reason really, I really never looked at you two, now that I did you both have a lot of similarities" Riku stated, "like you both have the same color eyes, silver hair, and similar face structure, and what not" examining their faces.

But that was a short time ago or that's what Riku thought. "Come on Sora, we need to get that project done" Riku nagged his friend who seemed like he couldn't care less about the project. "Right, the project… What do we need to do?" Sora asked looking out to the midday sun. Riku decided that now would be a good time to sigh, so he did, "Sora, we have to write a story, Mr. Leonheart, doesn't care if they are long or short, just as long as they meet the requirements" he explained then calmly adding "you need to listen more". Sora just looked up "then what good would you be if I did?" Riku stared at Sora and replied in a completely sarcastic manner, that he required from Kadaj, "I'd be a lot more use full to the world" then giving Sora a big smile, completely fake of course.

As the day went on they had managed to write a short story, a horrible one, but at least it meet the requirements. They had decided to go to the clock tower at station heights and grab some sea salt ice cream while they were at it.

They had just sat in silence the entire time. When Riku had finally decided to go home, he felt strange he really did not really want to talk or anything he just wanted to finish his homework, and go to bed.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"Yazoo asked standing in the doorway, Kadaj looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing, I really don't feel right after finishing the project, ya know?" Riku said looking up from his desk. "hm… not really?" Yazoo stated walking into Riku's room pulling the beanie bag to sit on, Kadaj following suite, but instead of pulling a bean bag to him he just sat on the bed. "what happened?" Kadaj asked looking at Riku's desk trying to figure out what Riku was working on, he hoped it was a subject that he could understand and explain when needed.

"We had to write a story, and We wrote a story about the first time you told me that you loved me more than fathers should, of course I acted like I was making it up, names changed to hide identities, and what not" Riku watched their grimaces turn from slight fear to major relief. "And I was thinking on how far we came from when you guys had just adopted me, I am so grateful that you found me, knowing that I am loved no matter what, and…I just can't stop thinking back on it, I was such a jerk, to both of you" as Riku went on he felt like he was some cheesy movie. "sorry for sounding so sappy" He said to his greatest loves, "heh, don't worry about it we think about those kind of things all the time, we are happy that we met when we did" Kadaj said a smile so soft that feathers feel like chainsaws. "Fate must have brought us together, please excuse the cliché words, but something must have wanted us to be together, all the other orphanages had turned us down because we were incestrial lovers, don't want to corrupt the kids just yet!" Kadaj did sound a little cliché but the words are what counts, along with the thought.

"We love you so much, Riku" Yazoo had said with a smile on his face, Kadaj had nodded, showing his approval. "I love you, Yaz-san, Ka-san" Riku had said that so many times, that he was afraid that they would start to walk away if he didn't, even though he knew better, he heard a song the other day that reminded himself of his thoughts when it came to Yazoo and Kadaj.

_Be a best friend, tell the truth, and over use 'I love you'_

That night he had jumped into bed with them and had fallen asleep in their arms, Riku was so happy now.

If you liked this, please review, I am not sure what you guys think and it is starting to discourage me from writing, so if you guys could tell me what you think it will help me find which way to go with this.


	4. Riku's and Sora's short story

A/N This is the original 'Love Fest' names have been changed though, the original idea is Reviewwiz's, I still don't own Final fantasy or Kingdom Hearts, sorry just don't.

This is Riku's and Sora's story they wrote. And NO it is not as bad a Riku says he is just hard on himself.

A year ago, I was adopted. I was rescued from the hell-hole they call an orphanage. Now I have two fathers who love me, much unlike my flesh and blood relation. Miouku and Yuki are brothers, lovers, and now they are my parents. They care about me deeply, and I love them twice as much.

Before my fathers found me, I was almost forced into prostitution when my real dad needed money for drugs. I had run away from that man only to find myself nearly starving in an over crowded orphan's home. It was a miracle when the two men I live with today stopped by the run down shack, and said they wanted me. I was in shock. Someone actually _wanted_ me, a fifteen year old bastard.

My name is Haku Yakane, I live with two fathers, and I thoroughly enjoy my new life.

A week after I turned sixteen, my fathers sat me down on the couch, Miouku on my right and Yuki on my left. Simultaneously, they attached my cheeks with their kisses.

This time was different from all the rest. Instead of just one sweet peck from each parent, there were multiple. The kisses were fast and furious, but at the same time they were kind and gentle; As if I were as fragile as glass, but as delectable as sugar. Both sets of my father's hands were dancing across my chest and arms. I was enjoying every second of this. Every time I was kissed and every time my fathers caressed my skin, I was reminded how much they love me, and how much better my life is now. The kissing went on for minuets. Every second my affection for them grew ten fold. I allowed Yuki and Miouku to continue; I had no choice, I was pressed into the couch, rendering my arms useless. I could not touch back. They were attacking my cheeks and I could not kiss back. Not being able to return the love was driving me crazy.

As suddenly as the love fest started, it stopped. My lovely fathers stopped their menstruations. Both of the silver haired angels were staring into my eyes. Very seriously, Miouku began to speak.

"Haku, we love you," Yukinodded at this. "We love you more than parents should." With this, Miouku leaned forward and sucked at my lips. The kiss was not an ordinary father to son kiss, this had depth. Before, when one of my fathers decided to do this, it was quick and light. This time my dad leaned into me, pressing my head into the couch. For what seemed like eternity, he sucked and nipped at my thin lips. Soon I began to kiss back.

I was sent to a world of bliss. I could only feel the warmth and tingling sensation of Miouku on my face. All too soon, my father let go. I was pulled back to reality, only to see a smirk on Yuki's face before he too, attacked me.

The passionate kiss was almost the same, except, not only was this father straddling me, his graceful tongue was in my mouth. This time, I was in heaven. Needless to say, I kissed back.

When Yuki pulled away, I was stunned. Never before had I ever felt so much passion at one time. My face was blank and lifeless as I attempted to collect my thoughts. Miouku noticed my expression and a look of deep concern flooded onto his face.

"I'm sorry son!" he exclaimed "We took it too fast, please forgive us." Simultaneously the brothers look a step away from me.

_No! They can't possibly think they hurt me! They… they showed me what real love feels like. _

"No! Don't think that!" I cried desperately "You didn't hurt me, don't stop!" I surged forward and hooked my arms around my father's necks. Our bodies were slammed together, and it felt so good. Silent tears were running down my cheeks. I wish I knew before that I was loved this much.

Both of my daddy's rested their hands on my back, submitting to my hug.

I want them with me, forever and for always.


End file.
